Private School Academy!
by sereneskydragonslayer
Summary: Private School Academy is the best academy in the whole world! You have to be a genius to get in! A student there, Hibiki Lates has a crush on one of the most popular girls in the school, Lucy Heartphilia! Problem is, she probably already forgot him...A school prom is coming up! Can those two get together again? Or will jealous people succeed? HILU DEDICATED TO FairyTailLover333
1. Chapter 1

**Private School Academy**

Chapter 1

In the country of fiore, in the city of magnolia, was the best private school in all of fiore. It was so good, it was called Private School Academy. Only the best could go in that academy. The school was so special that no matter how rich you are, you must have a talent or really good grades to get in. Members of that Academy were called 'a special.'

People who graduated from that academy got job offers immediately. The academy had 3 sections, the elementary section, the high school section and the university section. Everyone had their whole childhood to get in but the barely any did.

Lucy Heartphilia, the daughter of the president of the famous Heartfilia company was a member of that academy. She was in high school year 2. She was a prodigy. Even the teachers of that academy called her a genius! That was because she got straight A+'s in every subject! She was cheerful, charming, beautiful, everything!

Hibiki Lates was an average student of that academy. Yes he had made it in but compared to the other people, it was just plain average. He had a huge secret, so secret that he didn't even tell his best friends, Eve and Ren.

Today was just another day at the academy...

"Hey Hibiki!" yelled Ren who was waiting at the school's front gates.

"Hello Ren," said Hibiki as the 2 friends entered the school. "Where's eve?"

"Oh, Eve had some things to do so he won't be here today..."

"Oh, I see..."

"MAKE WAY FOR HER AWESOMENESS, LUCY HEARTPHILIA!" yelled Gomi pushing and swatting away any students that dared to get near to Lucy.

Lucy sighed. "Gomi, what are you doing?" Behind her were her friends, Levy, Erza, Wendy, Mira and Lisanna. All of them were popular.

"Making a way for you mistress," said Gomi giving her a wink that sent shivers down Lucy's spin. "They are all trash and don't deserve to talk to you."

"Shut the hell up gomi, you have no right cause in case you haven't noticed, your name literally means trash. Seriously, and you're so mean to these people. I understand that you are trying to be nice to me but it's not working."

Gomi grunted and walked away. Lucy sighed again. "We are sorry for him, he is a little...weird...Sorry again for any troubles caused."

The boys in the crowd practically fainted at the way Lucy said sorry. She was so cute! Of course, Lucy herself had no idea.

Hibiki blushed as Lucy and her friends passed by. This was his greatest secret. He had a huge crush on the most popular girl in the school, Lucy. Hibiki came to private academy in grade 1 for his academics along with Lucy. They were one of the few people that actually made it.

He still remembered how nice she was to him and how fun it was. Back then, there were barely any girls so they hung out with each other. But right now, Lucy had so many good friends that he didn't want to disturb her happiness.

He sighed as he walked with Ren to class. As he took his seat, he saw Ren look at Sherry with a nice smile. Ren waved. Sherry waved back. Hibiki sighed again. If only Lucy felt the same way that he felt, but that was impossible.

"Class! Pay attention!"

That snapped him back to reality. The teacher, Macao had entered. "Next week, there is a very important event for us! It is the prom! It is so important because every single time there is a prom, there will always be a new couple! Please prepare for it!"

Even if it was a faint thought, it still crossed hibiki's mind. Could he ask Lucy to the ball?

**Hello, this is our new short story that is dedicated to** **FairyTailLover333 for being our 200th reviewer for our other story, I hate you natsu, revenge is sweet. If possible, you can check that story out too along with why natsu!**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**If you don't like hibiki x Lucy, you can read the other version which is nalu!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No! There was no way Lucy would say yes to him...As he and Ren left the room. A group of girls crowded around them waving flowers and presents all over the place. They all had hearts in their eyes. Hibiki and Ren were playboys.

Almost every girl was attracted to them because they were just so nice and handsome! No wonder, they were masters at flirting.

Both he and Ren acted the way every girl liked it. Nice, stunning and awesome. The girls fell for it. They almost practically fainted. He and Ren continued walking. Those girls were really nice but it was a little hard to believe that they fall for him so easily...

Hibiki also knew that acting like a play boy will not get Lucy to remember him. As they were walking, Sherry joined them. She and Ren started talking so he walked to the opposite direction not paying attention to where he was going.

CRASH!

"Ow..." muttered a voice. Hibiki also groaned but he hid his pain. It was a direct hit. When he saw who was in front of him, he froze. It was Lucy.

"Are you okay?" asked Hibiki.

Lucy looked at him brightly. "I'm okay! Thank you for asking! By the way...you are..."

She probably didn't remember him.

"Hibiki right? I remember you! We used to play together in grade 1 remember?" said Lucy excited.

Hibiki smiled at her. Turns out she still remembered him. "Your right. Of course I still remember you Lucy."

"Hm...we haven't talked to each other in a long time...we should get together sometime!" said Lucy. "We just need a time and date!"

"Well, I have time this Saturday, I also have these amusement park tickets...Want to go?" said Hibiki. It was true. He had an extra ticket from his mom.

"Sure!" Lucy's phone and she looked at it. She gave him an apologizing smile. "Sorry Hibiki, but I need to go now...See you tomorrow!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Ok!" Lucy nodded and quickly ran away to somewhere. Hibiki got up and sighed in happiness. He was going to go to the amusement park with Lucy!

**Sorry for short chapter. CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC SOMETIMES!**

**We just realised that we forgot to make hibiki a play boy...**

**Thanks to FairytailLover333, Demoncrest, Lady Scheherazade, ReianaA for revewing!**

**And thanks to all the people who added this onto their favs and alerts. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hibiki checked his watch. He had agreed with Lucy to come to the amusement park at 1:00pm. It was 12:50. He had come extra early because he thought he was going to be late. It was so hard to imagine that Lucy would actually say yes.

What made him more surprised is that Lucy actually remembered him! Really! He still remembered her but after they went their separate paths, they didn't play with each other anymore.

Seven minutes later, Lucy arrived looking surprised at seeing him.

"You're early aren't you Hibiki?" said Lucy with an cheerful smile. She wore a very simple outfit with a blue and green t-shirt. She also wore jean shorts with running shoes.

"Well, you know me, I like to arrive early for these occasions," said Hibiki giving her a smile back.

"Hm, well, let's go in!" said Lucy. Hibiki nodded and the two walked together into the amusement park. Lucy grabbed a map and looked at it.

"Anything in your attention?" asked Hibiki. He had his sights on the peaceful Ferris wheel but he knew that Lucy didn't like slow rides.

"Let's go on this roller coaster Hibiki! This is such a wonderful amusement park you chose! I can't believe that the world's most fastest roller coaster would be here!"

"Eh?" Lucy's eyes were shinning as she looked at the roller coaster. Hibiki sweat dropped. "I'll go for Lucy..." he thought.

"What do you say Hibiki? Why not go on that roller coaster?"

"O-okay then! Whatever you choose!"

After the ride...

"Well, did you like the ride Lucy?" asked Hibiki checking to make sure he didn't have any heart failure. The roller coaster was so fast! Lucy was standing there smiling.

"It was so fun Hibiki! Want to go on it again?"

"Er...Okay then!

After a lot of times on the ride...

"Hey Lucy...Want to go on another ride?" asked Hibiki who was panting. He knew that this was ruining his image but he didn't care.

"Sure! I'm sort of getting bored of that ride! And by the way hibiki, are you alright? You look really pale!" asked Lucy.

"I'll be fine Lucy! Don't worry! Do you want to eat something?"

"Hm...now that I realize, I'm pretty hungry! Let's try some cotton candy!" said Lucy winking.

"Sure!"

After the two sat down to enjoy their snack, Hibiki decided to take a risk. This was worth it, unless he wanted to be embarrassed.

"Hey Lucy, do you like Gomi?" asked Hibiki as casually as possible.

Lucy started choking on her candy and started laughing like crazy. Hibiki looked confused. "Lucy?"

"Oh sorry, I was just a little surprised! Don't worry, I don't love him at all! I think he sort of likes me but I don't want to tell him I don't feel the same way..."

"Okay."

"By the way, why do you ask?" asked Lucy suspiciously.

"Oh, I was just curious because he's always hanging around you."

"Hm...Okay then!"

After they finished eating, they decided to go on more rides. They had lots of fun going on all the rides that they liked. The rest of the day was normal.

In the end, they had to leave the park.

"Well hibiki, thank you very much for inviting me to this park!"

"You're welcome," replied Hibiki.

"Oh, and we should talk more in school too! Want to sit with my friends tomorrow for lunch?"

"Sure!"

When Lucy left, Hibiki let out a sigh. "Maybe I still have a chance..."

**Here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! CHARACTESR WILL BE OOC SOMETIMES!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There were 3 more days till the Prom. True to her word, Lucy did invite hibiki and his friends, Eve and Ren to her table at lunch much to the displeasure of Gomi.

"Why does this playboy get to join your table but not me!" he yelled.

"Be quiet Gomi! I told you, he's not a playboy, he's just nice! He gets to join because he's one of my best friends! I might of asked you but you keep on bullying other people!" said Lucy back sighing. How many times had this happened already?

"Okay, I know I'm mean sometimes but why him!"

"Because he's my friend! Got a problem?" said Lucy glaring.

"Hmph." Gomi walked away with his crew. Lucy sighed at his immaturity. She turned back and smiled at her friends.

If it weren't for her friends, Gomi might argue more and he may punch her. But her friends were not to be underestimated. If Gomi's fighting level is 3, then let's see Lucy's friends.

Erza Scarlet, the student council president and also the head of the kendo and karate club. She was a national champion at swords. Erza loved knights and all about justice. So, she pledged to beat anyone that hurt Lucy. Lucy was one of her first friends that accepted her strength. She has a fighting level of 10.

Jellal Fernandes, another friend Lucy. He was also another member of the kendo and karate club but he was good at every sport. His fighting level is 10.

Levy Mcgarden, a person who loved books. She was one of Lucy's best friends because they both loved books. She could memorize anything she reads. There are rumours about Gajeel having a crush on her but she dismisses them. But she does wish that rumour was correct Her fighting level is 1.

Gajeel Redfox, a person that used to be a big bully in Phantom lord high. He made it to private school academy because of his sports. His fighiting level is 8.

Natsu Dragneel, an experienced person of Private school academy. He made it here in kindergarten because he had some seriously good talent handling fire. His girlfriend is Lisanna. His fighting level is 8.

Lisanna Strauss, is the school best singer. She also came here in kindergarten with natsu. Those 2 were really close. Mira is her sister and elfman is her brother. Her boyfriend is natsu. Her fighting level is 1.

Mirajane Strauss, is a school idol. She's a genius in almost everything like Lucy but not as good as Lucy. She and Erza and best friends and rivals because they're geniuses. Her sister is Lisanna and her brother is elfman. She looks really nice but when she's in demon mode, she's on par with Erza. Her fighting level is 10.

Elfman Strauss, is a person who wants to be a true man. Elfman likes to wrestle and always talks about being a man. His fighting level is 6.

Cana Alberona, the person with the most talent for making alcohol. She has discovered quick delicious methods to age wine. Her father is Gildarts Clive, the person who is the head of all the police in Fiore! Her wine brand, Alberona is famous. Her strength rises when she is drunk. Her fighting level is 5.

Wendy Marvell, the smartest scientist in the school. If making it to private school academy wasn't enough, Wendy, who should be in grade 6, skipped a whole bunch of grades and ended up in the high school section. She gets stronger with her science weapons. Her fighting level is usually 1. With her materials, she is 5.

Gray Fullbuster, the famed stripper of the school. He has a talent for always stripping and will never get cold. He actually stripped in the Arctic! His rival is natsu. His fighting level is 7.5.

Juvia Lockser, captain of the swim team. Juvia swims at olympic speeds and can hold her breath for abnormal times. She is obsessed with gray. Her fighting level with water is 5.

There you have it. Majority of Lucy's friends could easily beat the crap out of Gomi. Lucy herself had a fighting level of 4 so she could beat him too. Hibiki looked with a shocked face at how...powerful Lucy's friends were.

"Sorry for a mess Hibiki..."

"No, it's fine! It's sort of my fault since I'm sitting here..."

"Don't say that! We all welcome you!" said Lucy.

"Thanks!"

Mira snickered and whispered something to Erza. Erza's eyes widened and smirked. The message was soon passed around to every single girl.

Lucy felt an uncomfortable gaze behind her back. She turned around to see her friends smiling at her, very scary and plotting smiles. She shivered.

What just happened?

**Sorry for a late update. Here is the chapter. This chapters mostly just introducing Lucy's friends. Thanks for all the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucy strolled along the dusty sidewalk carrying her school bag with all her books. She sighed as she looked at the setting sun. Why was things so complicated?

After lunch, everything was normal like always. She went to her usual classes and avoided that annoying Gomi. At the end of the day, she was about to leave but heard some people yelling so she quickly slipped between 2 lockers to listen.

It was Gomi and Hibiki.

She watched the sky bleed crimson red as she got home. She carefully removed her shoes and put them aside. "I'm home!" she yelled.

"Oh, you're home Lucy! Dinner will be ready in 7 minutes okay?" called Layla from the kitchen. Lucy could smell the aroma of herbs and spices being used in Lucy's favourite dishes. But there was also a sweet smell.

"Okay mom!" replied Lucy. Looks like they have chocolate cake with strawberries for dessert today. Her favourite but right now, she didn't care.

She walked up the stairs and into her room. She collapsed on the bed and buried her head into her soft cotton pillow.

Gomi and Hibiki were talking in that classroom, she remembered. They were obviously arguing over something. As she crept closer, she could hear them at that time...

_Flashback..._

_"What the hell are you doing around my Lucy!" yelled Gomi._

_"Your Lucy? When did she belong to you? Lucy doesn't belong to anyone, she's herself!" shouted Hibiki back. Gomi slammed his hand on a table._

_"You think you can talk big? You got into this school only because of your intellect! But I got in because of sports! I could easily beat you!"_

_"Yeah sure! I got in because of my strength but I won't hesitate to hold back in situations like this you know!"_

_"You bastard...okay anyways, here's the deal! You stay away from Lucy and I won't beat you up! Got it?"_

_"Why would I stay away from her? She's my friend!"_

_"I'm going to ask her to the prom! She's mine! Only mine! You don't deserve her! I will seriously beat you up Playboy, I really will!"_

_"I doubt Lucy would say yes though!"_

_"She will, I know she will!"_

_"What if she doesn't?"_

_"Oh, I'm afraid she doesn't have a choice..." chuckled Gomi evilly._

_"You...WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU PLANNING?" yelled Hibiki._

_"Accept the deal or die," stated Gomi. He turned away. Hibiki clenched his fists so hard to turned red. He bowed his head down._

_"What should I do..." he muttered._

_Flashback end..._

Yes, that was what happened. Gomi was way more despicable than she thought. She made a mental note to get Erza to guard her at all times.

She looked up from her pillow. This was her secret that she will always hide. She loved Hibiki. She loved him ever since they started hanging out with each other in grade 1.

He was so smart and he always tried to protect her. But then she got new friends, Erza, Lisanna, Mira, Levy etc. and Hibiki got new friends too, Eve, Ren, Sherry, Ichiya, and Jenny etc.

That's when they went their separate paths much to her despair. Even though they were apart, he had not changed at all. He was still so generous and patient, a person she treasured at the bottom of her heart. But fate would not let her have it her way.

There was always that idiot Gomi and other flirts that tried to date her. Luckily, Erza beat up every single one of them.

She blushed as a sudden thought came to her mind. The prom. Oh god, what was she thinking! She couldn't possibly ask Hibiki to dance with her at the prom?

Or can she?

With Hibiki...

"Damn it!" he yelled in his room. He was powerless, powerless against that Gomi! Calm down Hibiki, calm down.

"Why am I so weak..." muttered Hibiki as he chided himself. He shouldn't think about this threat too much. He should stay with Ren and Eve more so he could be safe.

Then an idea dawned to him. Could he ask Lucy to the prom? There were still 3 more days after all! Three more days!

He knew he loved her too much. He would try! Or maybe not?

**Sorry for the late update. Updates will not be as frequent anymore because both of us are extremely busy!**

**One of us was already super busy and was working really hard every day. So it was already hard for us to update. But now...**

**The other of us just got a sudden increase in work from the parent and thus, has a huge mountain pile of work. Even worse, piano practice time for this person just got increased for ANOTHER half an hour. its over 2 hours of practice now...:(**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Today. Today was the second last day. Hibiki had still not done anything. He avoided Gomi and talked with Lucy as usual but he didn't talk too much.

He still had the rest of today and tomorrow to ask Lucy out. How could he? Gomi had threatened him. But he wasn't going to listen to that garbage. He also stuck with Eve or Ren. He was always around people so that Gomi couldn't do anything.

For some reason, Lucy didn't get angry at him for anything. It was almost as if she understood, understood what would happen.

But he knew one thing. He would ask today! For sure!

"..."

Or maybe tomorrow...Yes! Tomorrow for sure!

"..."

Lucy would never accept him...How about never? No! This can't happen! He would ask before he had any regrets in the future! He would!

But how? How would he ask?

He scanned his events list to see what he could invite her too today. Ah, there it was...a discount on a restaurant! He would ask her there! Then he would confess!

He nodded to himself in victory as he went to class with Ren and Eve. This would work. This had to work! Maybe?

After school...

"..."

Hibiki that coward had still not asked her to go with him to the restaurant. Idiot him. Lucy was walking away waving good bye. He waved back and sighed. This was cruel reality.

"..."

No. Reality is all based on our own choices. This was his choice. He ran after Lucy shouting her name. She turned back in surprise. "Hibiki!"

"Hey...Lucy? Want to come with me to the restaurant?"

Lucy smiled her sunshine smile. "Sure!"

So, the two walked to the restaurant. He would. He would ask Lucy!

**Short chapter we know. ****BUT!**** THERE ****WILL BE**** AN ****UPDATE****TOMMOROW****!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The restaurant that Hibiki invited to her was a steakhouse. Romantic. It was a dark place and since Hibiki had booked a table, they were able to get in right away.

Right now, Lucy was looking at the menu like a cat while Hibiki was sweat dropping.

"God Hibiki! I really want this new York steak! Can I? Can I?"purred Lucy putting on puppy eyes. Hibiki sweat dropped again.

"Of course you can Lucy..."

"Okay! Waiter!" A waiter came over taking out a piece of paper and a pen from their pocket. They asked for Lucy's order which she quickly replied too. Hibiki asked for the same thing that Lucy got. When the waiter left, Lucy sat more comfortably on her seat.

"Soooooo Hibiki! Why did you decide to ask me out all of a sudden?" asked Lucy winking at him. He blushed a bit and decided to reply.

"Well, we haven't talked to each other recently so I was thinking that I would ask you here. I do have coupons after all," replied Hibiki.

"That's nice! And...Why aren't you talking to me a lot? You talked to me more before," pouted Lucy. Hibiki hesitated before speaking.

"Oh you know me...I have my reasons..." he muttered looking down on the dark red floor.

"Is it because of Gomi?"

Hibiki gasped and looked back up at Lucy. She had a serious expression that told him that he should tell the truth. He sighed.

"Yes..." Lucy frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly with sympathy.

"I didn't want to drag you to all of this...I thought I would be a bother to you and your friends..." replied Hibiki sadly.

"Don't say that! My friends and I would never hesitate to help you! Please Hibiki, please believe that!" said Lucy gazing intently.

Hibiki held his breath. Now was the time.

"Lucy I-I need to tell you something..."

"Tell me all you want Hibiki."

"I no longer care about what Gomi said. I will tell you. I have looked at you ever since I met you. In admiration. You were the most beautiful girl I have ever met and will. I could go on and on but...this is it. I love you Lucy! Do I have the honor of being your boyfriend?"

Before he could even wait for an answer, he was hugged by Lucy.

"Me too Hibiki. I also loved you. Maybe not as early as you but I loved you ever since we played together. You would always cheer me up. So in response, I say yes. I love you too. You can be my boyfriend and I hope you accept me as your girlfriend."

Hibiki hugged her back. "Of course Lucy." The two broke away from their hug grinning. "So Lucy, now that I told you that. Will you go to the prom with me?"

"Of course!"

Soon, the waiter arrived. "Here is your food."

"Thanks!"

The rest of the evening continued with Hibiki and Lucy talking about all those years they didn't talk to each other. It was indeed very enjoyable.

But.

There was still one more day till the prom and the prom itself. Unfortunately, fate is too cruel. Nothing will ever go your way without a fight.

Sometime later...

It was night.

At the building.

It was dark.

Quiet.

Someone. Someone...

Tragic.

Sorrow.

Why. Why. Why. Why.

You will always.

leave me.

Behind.

Back to the night.

Jealously will rule.

Fate is too cruel.

He...he...fell.

**OMG! What happened? We don't know ourselves! hehe we're still thinking! Thanks for all the reviews. **

**NOTICE: ****We have published a new story called "Minerva's Evil Cookbook." Please read!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lucy walked blissfully to school tucking her soft school bag underneath her arm. She was daydreaming the best dream yet. It was only to be expected, she had finally confessed to Hibiki and so had he. They both accepted each other and it was going to be a happy ending.

However, unknown to Lucy, in worlds like this, happy ends never come easily. She simply strolled through the school gates smiling. But, it did indeed shock her when something was terribly wrong. Everyone all looked nervously around as if something was going to jump at them and kill them. This was the private school, it should be safe.

Yet, they all had the nervous darting looks in their eyes. Their eyes held the fear glimmer and they held themselves like their soul could fly out of their body any moment if that was even possible. The atmosphere was just pure tension as the morning bird flapped frantically away from a pack of night haze crows who cawed viciously.

The fear was like a disease, Lucy noted as she stepped into the school building. People had blank stares and were like deer's in headlights. She relaxed a lot when she entered her class and saw Hibiki, his friends and her friends the way they were, cheerful.

She smiled warmly and sat down in her seat. The teacher was still not here yet so she turned around to talk to one of her friends, Levy.

"Hello Levy!" said Lucy.

"Hey Lu-chan! It's good to see you still cheerful!" said Levy smiling sadly.

"What happened? I noticed that everyone seemed so nervous..."

"You see...one of our students has...been murdered. Police investigation shows that the student was pushed off the balcony of the building and died instantly. The finger prints apparently belong to someone in our school you see...that's why people are so scared."

"WHAT! There was a murder in our school done by a person in _this_ school? But this is private school academy! How can-"

"Everyone is in panic, so are the teachers...they were thinking of cancelling classes and sending us all home until the murderer was caught..."

"I can't believe this...and yesterday was such a good day..."

"Wait. What happened yesterday Lu-chan?"

"Don't tell anyone yet but...me and hibiki are going out..." whispered Lucy dropping her voice to a quiet sound. Levy widened her eyes and resisted the urge to shriek.

"OMG, seriously? That's awesome! I'm so happy for you Lu-chan!"

"Yep! And he even agreed to go to the prom with me!" said Lucy.

"That's really good! Hopefully, we still have the prom...with the things that are going on, they may cancel the prom tomorrow..." muttered Levy darkly.

Just then, the Macao walked in. Lucy and Levy quickly sat back properly on their seats. Lucy eyes darted towards hibiki. He waved. She waved back. Macao cleared his throat and sat down. He sighed.

"Hello students of private school academy, as you probably already know, there has been a murder in our school...the school only for a best which will deeply damage this school's reputation... The student that was murdered is Linia."

There were many gasps of horror. Some people knew that girl really well even though they hated her. She always thought that she was so popular and every single person loved her. She had a crush on Jellal but Erza sure sent her flying.

She was a friend stealer. She always tried to drag people away from their friends and buddy with them. It was disgusting at how she kept on clinging on to their arms and never let go. Gosh, people would think she had a girl crush. She was despicable, people often wondered why she even made it to this school.

The only reason she made it was because she was somewhat smart. Really! She just barely made it. Before Lucy and Levy were friends, she kept on picking on Levy and spreading rumors about how horrible Levy is. Lucy saved her from that darkness. Overall, she is just a plain f****** b****

Even worse! She also stole boyfriends away from girlfriends and once she found someone that was more popular than the previous, she gave up on the other person she was budding with and went with the new one. Soon, everyone wanted to kill her.

Which only made the number of people who would even want to kill her expand. There were so many people who wanted to kill him and so many people who could have. Lucy, her friends, Hibiki and his friends also wanted to kill that person because she just...was producing an aura that said, come and kill me! The urge was not resistible.

"But...the principal Makarov said that the prom will continue and we will also continue school. So, class, show me your homework from last night..."

When Macao said that the prom would continue, there were many silent cheers in the room as they took out their homework. A lot of people already asked. Lucy turned to hibiki and grinned. He grinned back. They were still going to dance together.

So, the day continued as usual, classes, activities and soon, it was lunch.

"WHAT!" yelled Lucy and hibiki's group as they told them what happened. A lot of them were in shock and Mira looked like she was going to faint. They had just said that they were going out! Really! Levy was giggling on the side.

"Lucy...If he ever does anything to you, just call me and I will beat him up," said Erza with a determined look and told everyone to not mess with her.

They all gathered around those two and said their congratulations. There was more to be revealed though.

"I'm going with Jellal." said Erza. Beside her Jellal blushed. Before they could say anything, gajeel butted in.

"So? I'm going with shrimp!"

"Metal face! I'm going with Lisanna!"

"Shut up flame brain, I'm going with Juvia!"

There was an awkward silence until Cana interrupted.

"So, I take it that you guys all have someone to go with! So, why don't we have a party at my house today? I was planning one anyways!"

"Sure! Let's go!"

"Oh! Let's never forget to discuss things! I heard a rumor about how the teachers were lying about how Linia died...apparently, it was something they couldn't tell us!"

"We got to find out!"

"That's why we are going to my house friends!"

So, they agreed that they would go to Cana's house for a party. But little did they know, they were being watched by a pair of sinful eyes.

** Thanks for reviewing everyone! ^.^ we just edtied the chapter because of spelling issues :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They were being watched by a pair of sinful eyes. The group walked home while Cana lead the way to her house. When they reached her house, they all gasped.

The house was a mansion. It was the top quality marble holding the building and there was a beautiful garden with many trees and bushes. The door handle was a high quality glass. As Cana had said before, their family was not as stupid to make their door handle gold so glass was enough. The plants were will trimmed and the grass was bright green showing it's health.

Cana led the way along the stone pathway. They walked slowly so they could enjoy the scenes that was all around them. It was not every day that they got to visit Cana's house because her father told her to never invite people unless she really had to. Cana managed to convince her father to let her friends over and have a party.

At last, they entered the stunning house. Inside was just as pretty with marble floor and a shinning stairway from being so clean. Cana dragged her amazed friends to her room which was big with a king sized bed and a gigantic closet. Cana got them all chairs and when they all sat down, she smiled.

"So, how do you guys like my house?"

"I-it's amazing," said Lucy breathless. She would have never imagined that Cana would have such a...marvelous house.

"Thanks Lucy, I presume you all feel the same?" replied Cana leaning back on her cozy chair. The rest of the group nodded. "Good. But now, let's discuss some love, Jellal is going with Erza, Natsu is going with Lisanna, Gray is going with Juvia and Lucy's going with Hibiki?"

"Yep!" they all replied back. Mira smiled mischievously.

"I do wonder how Hibiki and Lucy got together though..." she said. The rest of the group all spun their heads to look at the 2 figures of Hibiki and Lucy who were sitting beside each other. They were both blinking very innocently.

"I guess...we got together?" asked Lucy shrugging her shoulders. Hibiki agreed with her and he seemed quite relaxed receiving quite a few sweat drops.

"Well...Let's see...some of us here haven't got anyone...have they?" asked Cana. "Don't worry, I've already got myself a dude that I can hang out with. But...Mira, Elfman, Wendy, Ren, Eve, Sherry! Who are you guys going with?"

"I'm going with Sherry," replied Ren immediately. Sherry winked back at him. The group nodded and turned to look at the others.

"Hehe, Laxus asked me to go with him," beamed Mira. Natsu, Gajeel and Gray all fell to the floor face first. They all pushed themselves up.

"THAT OBSESSED WITH LIGHTNING DUDE ASKED YOU?" they yelled.

"Yeah...got a problem?" said Mira glaring now. She was in demon mode. They three boys shivered and shook their heads quickly. "Good. Now, How about you? Elfman, Wendy and Eve?"

"Um...I'm going with...Evergreen..." mumbled Elfman.

"What did you say?" asked Mira grinning like a mad devil.

"Evergreen! I'm going to go with Evergreen like a man!" he shouted. The group laughed at the way he phrased it. They all clapped in approval.

Eve cleared his throat. "I too have a girl I'm going with! You know her, the girl who sits in front of me!"

"Her?" they yelled.

"Yep." They clapped in approval again. They all turned to Wendy who was quietly sitting there while closing her eyes. "Wendy?" asked Eve.

"I will not be going with anyone in this dance since I am only 12. Kids my age shouldn't going on early dates unless they want a feeling of love. And I, have no interest in love. I'm more interested in studying it or...match making people!" said Wendy with a bright smile on her face.

"Hm... I thought you liked Romeo and you liked him back?" asked Mira.

Wendy pouted. She shook her head quickly. "Those are just rumors that random people make up for stupid entertainment! I don't have a crush on him and neither does he on me! He is more interested a lot of girls more than me. Even if he likes me, I swear, and yes I do swear that he will have a broken heart because I have no interest in him."

Their jaws all dropped open in discovering that this rumor was false. Now that they thought about it...Romeo was more interested in work and becoming like natsu more than any girl.

"So...I guess we have all our boys sorted out...So want to talk about the murder?" asked Cana.

"Yep!" they all replied.

"I'm personally surprised that there would be a murder in Private school academy..."said Lucy looking down.

"I agree with Lucy...our school is so well protected so it should be almost impossible to have a murder without the culprit being caught on the spot!" said Levy.

"I think...we should just party!" exclaimed Cana.

"YAY!"

BEEP

"I agree and all but I need to quickly to get something so this party will be even better," said Hibiki with a wink and also looking at his ringing phone. "I'll be back soon!" After he was out, he groaned. "More work I guess?"

"Now that I think about it...I need to quickly grab some things good for the party," said Wendy getting up. "I'll be back soon too!" Wendy hurried out in panic she stumbled for a sec and her phone rang. "Oh...I got a call!" She looked at her caller and she visibly was not so cheerful. She stumbled out of the room.

A phone rang and Jellal looked down. He sighed. "I just need to answer this call..." When he got out of the room and picked up his phone, he looked around anxiously for anyone watching.

Lisanna flinched as her phone rang. "Jeez, are all the phones in the world ringing..." she muttered in annoyance as she looked darkly at her phone. She got up and out the door. "What in the world is wrong with that person..."

In the academy...

7 phones rang.

Outside Cana's house...

The sinful eyes closed and walked away. The person picked up their phone and dialed a number. The person smirked. "Hello? Ok, I got the information you needed to kill."

**Thanks for reviews and please review! Here is a special conversation between us too:**

**Serene 1: WAWAWAWAWAWA **

**Serene 2: What the hell is wrong with you?**

**Serene 1: *sniffle* THE FAIRY TAIL ANIME IS ENDING MARCH 30**

**Serene 2: So? I don't watch it, only you do...**

**Serene 1: NO! That's not the point! Do you know what this means? There won't be any more ending or opening songs anymore!**

**Serene 2: WHAT? NO! 70% of my hydration will be gone! **

**Serene 1: WHY MUST THIS WORLD BE SO CRUEL!**

**Both Serene's start sulking in the corner and goes into a long depression mode. Very long... It's so sad! Why must the anime end?**

**themistraltempestofchelia and skymaiden777 enter. (the three of us are best friends! Don't worry, we got their permission)**

**Skymaiden: Don't worry Serene 2, you still have Yukihina from code breaker...**

**Serene 2: Now that you mention it...Okay then! I'll cheer up!**

**Mistral: Oh and Serene 1, you still have Yata from K don't you? You'll cheer up!**

**Serene 1: *still crying* I-i know K will be having a second season b-but... Fairy tail is like...my life... But K is my life too...**

**Mistral: Cheer up already!**

**Serene 1: B-but... *continues crying so hard the whole city is flooding***

**Serene 2 runs over and knocks out serene 1. "Good! I was thinking I could die! Now I'm gonna catch a stupid cold because of this dedicated fairy tail person...But I'm just as dedicated! Just not to the anime!"**

**Mistral, Skymaiden and Serene 2 get together: thanks for listening to our chat!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The girl ran as fast as her feet could carry her across the woods of Private School Academy. She had cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs. She ducked as a branch fell on her but she wasn't careful enough and tripped over a branch. She quickly picked herself up and resumed running avoiding flying leaves. She quickly slipped into a hollow. She sat down to catch her breath her nervous feverish eyes darting around in panic. She sighed in relief when she couldn't see anyone.

But that relief was short lived, the figure appeared in front of her holding a bloody knife. She grabbed the nearest rock and swung it at her attacker. The attacker smiled maliciously and swung their head to avoid the attack. The girl stepped back in panic backing up against the icy stone. The attacker grabbed her hair and towed her out of the stone hollow. The girl kept on kicking and thrashing around but it was no use. She couldn't hit the attacker.

Tears fell out of her eyes. Was she going to die? The attacker dragged her all the way until she saw a familiar building. "Private school academy... this is..our largest tree..." she breathed looking at her attacker. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I'm glad you recognize this place, see it well, because this is where you're going to die," laughed the attacker. The girl started thrashing once again this time with more strength. "Be quiet you little girl, this will...we quite enjoyable, no, since I'm nice, I'll make it quick.

The girl started screaming but the scream never left her mouth because...she had already been stabbed to death. The attacker got up and grinned. "This should cause some horror. Now my little helper...who's next? Who should I kill? Got the info?"

The phone shook and a voice started speaking. "Yes my leader, I have gathered the info just as you said. Our next target will be at the prom."

The attacker laughed. "Nice! Not to mention, I will be there too! I would love to kill someone from that stupid prom! Who have you chosen! I hope you choose a good girl or boy!"

The person on the other side gulped nervously. "I gathered the info as you asked on this person but why her? Do you have to kill her? Even if she might not love me, I do love her..."

"Oh shut up, just give me the info...for Lucy Heartphilia."

"O-ok..."

At the party...

"Okay, so apparently, that student wasn't pushed off the building! She was stabbed!" yelled Cana who was really drunk.

"NO WAY! " replied the people that were that were also drunk. Jellal, Lisanna, Wendy and Hibiki all came back wearing new clothes.

"What happened Jellal?" asked Erza observing a cut Jellal.

"Don't worry, i-it's only a little cut..." he stuttered looking away. "A-anyways! Let's party!"

"Who did this to you Lisanna?" demanded Natsu.

"Eh? Um...I-I tripped and fell!"

"Wendy?" asked Mira in worry.

"Scientific catastrophes..." muttered Wendy not looking at Mira.

"Hibiki?" asked worried Lucy.

"Now Lucy, I got hit some of these really good equipment!" exclaimed Hibiki.

They all nodded and continued partying.

At the academy...

The 7 people were all sent to the infirmary for a checkup as they were all cut somewhere. The seven people eyed each other. Their names were:

Minerva, Lyon, Bacchus, Sting, Arania, Kurohebi and Meredy.

On the day of the prom...

Hibiki carefully straightened his bow tie while looking at the mirror. He admired himself before heading out to meet Lucy. He beamed when he saw the beautiful figure of Lucy. She smiled warmly back. Ah, what a good night it was to be.

But.

Little did everyone know... that this night would be a fated night.

2 weeks later...

Hibiki looked up to the dark sky. How had this happened? He had 7 days. Seven days to finally get together with Lucy. It was supposed to be 168 hours of love. 7 days of love. But he didn't spend 168 hours. It was 169, an extra hour.

He wasn't have supposed to have gone over midnight, but he did. It was all his fault. He took a deep breath. Trial was going to start.

Crush.

Conflict.

Corpse.

What happened in the 169th hour?

**what happened? If the last line sounds similar, we suggest you read Crush. Candy. Corpse. It's a really good book, nominated for red maple! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hibiki Lates, Jellal Fernandez, Wendy Marvell, Lisanna Strauss, Minerva, Lyon Bastia, Bacchus, Sting Eucliffe, Arania, Kurohebi and Meredy! Say your oath of no lies!" called the judge. Hibiki said his oath and sat back down. The judge cleared his throat. "What happened on that day? The party day." Hibiki and some others sighed.

This was going to be a long day...

"I'll go first," said Bacchus.

_Flashback..._

_Bacchus stepped out of the academy shaking. He had just drank another bottle of really good alcohol that Cana made for him and he was so refreshed! Deciding to steady himself a bit, he decided to go to the park. He sat down until he got a phone call._

_It was Goldmine, Bacchus's father. Goldmine owned a Winery and he called Bacchus to see if his son could taste his newest alcohol. Bacchus said that he had already drank some alcohol so he didn't want to drink anymore even if he could. Goldmine agreed and hung up._

_Bacchus got up again and started walking back to the Wine area in the academy. He wanted to make a few more wine collection and age them for tomorrow. When he reached his destination, he got the materials and started testing the wine. But when he was trying to get a wood barrel, he tripped over one of the ingredient bottles that fell and landed on the ground. Even worse for him, he landed on another ingredient bottle._

_Bacchus didn't feel so good after tripping and having bottle hit you so he picked himself up went to the infirmary. On his way, he saw a bruised Minerva, a scratched Lyon, a wounded Sting, a nauseous looking Arania, a limping Kurohebi and Meredy holding her scrapped knee._

_Flashback end..._

"And that's what happened," was what Bacchus said. The judge nodded and called for the next person that he choose, Minerva.

_Flashback..._

_Minerva was in the library searching up information about War Gods. You see, she had a love for war even if it was so devastating but most of all, she loved War gods. So, here she was researching them. _

_"Okay! I'll search the next section for Yadgo Rigora-sama!" said Minerva. But when she was walking there, she tripped over a stack of books. "Shoot..." she muttered as she observed her bruised arms. "I need to go to the infirmary._

_On her way, she received a call. It was from her brother. "Hey Minerva~ Whatcha doing?" he said. Minerva felt her vein pop._

_"Shut up! I just got hurt and your asking me what to do? And where the heck were you for the past 2 weeks?" she screamed at the phone._

_"W-well, Minerva you see I was-" Minerva slammed the phone shut and continued to the infirmary. On her way, she saw a dazed looking Bacchus, a scratched Lyon, a wounded Sting, a nauseous looking Arania, a limping Kurohebi and Meredy holding her scrapped knee._

_Flashback end..._

"Actually, where was your brother for the past weeks?" asked the judge.

"Oh him! Apparently, he was living with his girlfriend!" huffed Minerva. The judge nodded and called the next person, Kurohebi.

_Flashback..._

_Kurohebi was taking care of the school's snakes. He was with a group of snake obsessed students dissecting snakes and whatnot. His group decided to come up with a stupid idea trying to feed a snake those really horrible apple's from the private school._

_So, Kurohebi had to get them. He went to the backyard and climbed. Kurohebi reached for an apple but he tripped and fell. Poor him, he felt as if he twisted his ankle. He needed to get to the infirmary. His phone rang and he picked it up._

_It was from the zoo. They said that the snake that the school requested was okay for them to take much to Kurohebi's pleasure. Closing his phone, he limped the to the infirmary._

_On his way, he saw a dazed looking Bacchus, a scratched Lyon, a wounded Sting, a nauseous looking Arania, a bruised Minerva and Meredy holding her scrapped knee._

_Flashback end..._

"..."

"Yes?" asked Kurohebi.

"Apples, you fell while picking apples."

"Yeah..."

"Okay, whatever, next!" It was Meredy.

_Flashback..._

_Meredy spun around as she practiced her soccer moves. She was one of the most sportiest girls you could find so she was practicing soccer. Midway in her practice, she received a call from her coach. He asked her what she was going which she replied that she was practicing._

_The coach was happy and told her he would get her something, a new soccer ball tomorrow. Meredy was extremely happy and thanked the coach. She continued practicing until she fell down and scrapped her knee. It hurt a lot so she went to the infirmary. _

_On her way, she saw a dazed looking Bacchus, a scratched Lyon, a wounded Sting, a nauseous looking Arania, a bruised Minerva and a limping Kurohebi._

_Flashback end..._

"So, you fell while playing soccer, that makes sense. Okay, the next person, arania!"

_Flashback..._

_"Hey Arania! Look at my newest experiment!" called Beth from far back. Arania raised her head to see a familiar girl run towards her, arania smiled._

_"What would it be Beth?"_

_"A new veggie! Would you like to try it Arania?"_

_"Eh? Um...Sure?" stuttered Arania. She hoped that the vegetable wasn't poisonous. Arania took the vegetable and bit down. It was sweet and refreshing but soon...Arania started feeling weird. "Um Beth, I may have to go to the infirmary..."_

_"Hm? Okay!" Arania nodded and hurried on her way. Her phone shook, it was Beth. "Sorry Arania for calling again! But I wanted to apologize for putting um this acid in the veggie by accident! Sorry and goodbye!"_

_Arania held her phone and facepalmed. Anyways, Arania continued and on her way, she saw, saw a dazed looking Bacchus, a scratched Lyon, a wounded Sting, Meredy holding her scrapped knee, a bruised Minerva and a limping Kurohebi._

_Flashback end..._

"Acid in the vegetables, you could have been poisoned Arania," said the Judge. Arania huffed.

"Beth is my friend so of course I would try out her experiments!"

"Whatever, okay next! Lyon!"

_Flashback..._

_"My newest creation! I call this, ice make: ape!" yelled Lyon. _

_"Let me see," replied Yuka and Toby. Toby smirked._

_"Maybe you need a tool to help you?" he asked._

_Lyon looked startled. "Sure..." So, Toby threw a tool at Lyon and it missed scratching Lyon. "Shoot! I'm so sorry Lyon!" yelled Toby. Lyon shook his head._

_"I'll be fine." Just then, Lyon's phone rang. It was Ultear, Lyon's sister. Ultear was asking how well his creation went which Lyon replied that it was really good. Lyon said goodbye and went to the infirmary. On his way, he saw a dazed looking Bacchus, a nauseous looking Arania, a wounded Sting, Meredy holding her scrapped knee, a bruised Minerva and a limping Kurohebi._

_Flashback end..._

"Makes sense, okay next! Sting!"

_Flashback..._

_Sting punched a punching bag in the school dojo. He didn't actually care about the martial arts, he just wanted to fight so he joined the karate club. Punching a bag was no fun so heaven gave him a gift when Rogue called him asking if they wanted to fight. Sting replied saying yes and rogue ran from the other side of the school to the dojo._

_They continued fighting until both of them were tired. Rogue checked his time and actually swore. Rogue had an appointment so he needed to go. Sting nodded. Since Sting was quite injured as well, he decided to go to the infirmary to get a checkup._

_On his way, he saw a dazed looking Bacchus, a nauseous looking Arania, a scratched Lyon, Meredy holding her scrapped knee, a bruised Minerva and a limping Kurohebi._

_Flashback end..._

"Okay! Got it! Give a break to the court before we continue! 10min! For the jury to decide!" called the Judge.

**Yeah, we know, sorry for the late update but one of the serene's was on vacation and the other serene was having a severe case of writer's block...Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Lisanna Strauss!"

_Flashback..._

_Lisanna POV_

_I was just sitting with my friends when my phone rang. I grumbled in annoyance and walked out of the door to receive my call. I thought that every single phone in the world was ringing. It was really annoying. I checked my phone only to discover it was from Dan Straight._

_Dan is the most annoying person in the world. Once Gomi beat him up, Dan switched over to her and now, look what's happening. She gets stupid calls from a person she hates. Disgusting. I ran out of the house to get some fresh air. My friends will ask what happened to me if I go back too fast._

_"I'm gonna set him straight!" I said running to meet the place that Dan always likes. Once I got there, he of course, was waiting for me. He started tearing up as if he didn't see me in eons. _

_"Lis-tan! Where were you?" he asked turning red like an annoying bird. He was disgusting. No offence to him but he was just an explosion of disgust._

_"I was busy...But there's one reason that I even came here. Please never talk to me again. I HATE how you're always following me! But I'm already with natsu! So get out!" That disgusting idiot looked as if he was going to die. But I knew that he wouldn't. Probably would chase another 100 girls before he was happy._

_"But Lis-tan~" he whined. I turned my head away in disgust._

_"Please Dan, just go." He walked away dejected into his Limo. Yes, this guy was rich, filthy rich. And he sure was filthy. Being rejected a second time apparently had not done this person good as once he had left, he had his bodyguards chase lisanna down and punch her once in warning to never insult Dan again._

_Lisanna had glared at them and slowly walked back to cana's house..._

_End of Lisanna's POV_

_flashback end..._

"Remind me to ask Dan about some things!" called the judge. "Next! Jellal!"

_Flashback..._

_Jellal POV_

_My phone rang in the middle of our conversation which was really annoying. I got up and walked out of the room checking who had called. It was a girl who had a crush on him before that he had politely rejected. She was crying about how she wanted to get with him again._

_I anxiously checked to make sure no one was watching. God, it would be horrible if they saw! Then, I hung up and decided to get some fresh air outside. God, fresh air was awesome. But peace was not to last for long as the person I had hung up on apparently stalked me so well, she knew that I was here. Wow, that's a pro stalker..._

_Anyways, I had to get out now! That insane yandere girl was holding a stick and I had to run away as fast as I could before she seriously killed me like yuno! "God Jellal! Now's not the time to think about manga!" I yelled as I ran away as fast as I could._

_However, the girl was fast and soon she was behind. She knocked me down and struck. I could only move away as fast as I could, paralyzed but then. She struck again. I was so dead..._

_Luckily, there was a nearby branch near me that I quickly grabbed and swung it at her which made her stumble a bit back. I picked myself and quickly ran back to the Cana's house._

_End of Jellal's POV_

_Flashback end..._

"Also remind me to arrest that girl later as well," said the Judge. "Wendy."

_Flashback..._

_Wendy's POV_

_I got a phone call saying that one of my experiments was going out of control! Okay, I know that people shouldn't know what I was doing but here is the truth. I had just developed this new awesome robot that could do all sorts of features, and I was really proud of it._

_I was told that my robot that I named X142857G was rampaging around destroying things! NOOO that was my awesome created robot that I made to do all sorts of things. The secret was that the robot was created as a war weapon requested by The Prime Minister Himself!_

_I had loaded with all sorts of weapon and also her newest weapon, the elemental dragon. I reached the school lab and saw the robot walking all over the place and I frowned. "HELLO!" I yelled at the robot rampaging. _

_The white robot looked at me. I had trained the robot to obey just me but this time, it seemed to be insane. It attacked me with an attack I just barely managed to avoid giving me quite a few amount of injuries. "Okay! I am tired of this X142857G!" I grumbled taking out my science modified glasses and took out my remote. "Come forward! X285714 a.k.a Sky dragon."_

_Another robot came out and started to attack. Even though the elemental dragon should be stronger, this one wasn't finished yet so my completed Sky dragon was stronger. Of course, they had that robot battle that lasted for a while and of course, Sky won..._

_I trapped Elemental and sent back sky. I ran to Cana's house as fast as I could and just told them that I had a scientific catastrophe. _

_End of Wendy's POV_

_Flashback end..._

"Oh, as expected of a genius!" exclaimed the judge. "Hibiki!"

_Flashback..._

_Hibiki's POV_

_I got the call from my house saying that they got the decorations I wanted. I rushed home to see the beautiful decorations, I smiled._

_I picked up the big box and started walking slowly back to Cana's house. As I expected, what happened in normal plots also happened to me. A decoration fell and soon others fell too. I picked it up but not carefully enough so I got hit by the decorations...it was sad..._

_Anyways, so I got back to Cana's house and that's it..._

_End of Hibiki's POV_

_Flashback end..._

"That isn't very detailed..." muttered the judge. "Okay, another break to decide!"

**Sorry again for bad chapters, we are getting very lazy...Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Though we have learned and gathered all the info that we could, there is not enough evidence to prove all of you innocent! The ones who are innocent are Jellal, Wendy, sting, Lyon, arania, meredy, Bacchus, and kurohebi. Minerva, Hibiki and Lisanna, you are all still under suspicion. You may go back home and you three will be under watch."

Everyone nodded and the three were given people to watch over them. Hibiki left the building to go to the hospital.

"You're not allowed there," said the man. Hibiki shook his head.

"Am I not allowed to see even my girl friend?" The man shrugged but let Hibiki go anyway. Hibiki rushed as fast as he could to the hospital before the man changed his mind.

"LUCY!" he yelled once he got to her room. Lucy was in a hospital bed smiling at him. You see, the murderer had tried to kill her. She managed to avoid a fatal shot but nevertheless, she was still shot on her leg.

"Hey Hibiki," she said weakly. "How are you?"

"I'm good of course but how about you? I worry a lot about that bullet wound of yours and all and..."he trailed off as he was at a loss for words. They weren't coming to him. Lucy smiled.

"I'm fine Hibiki, I just hope that they capture the murderer soon...Oh, how's Gomi? Is he still missing?" asked Lucy. Hibiki nodded.

"Gomi's still missing. He still is and hasn't even returned after that night..."

"That's too bad, I wanted to tell him to not get too upset over the fact I didn't choose him for the prom. I think he was expecting me to."

"D-don't worry Lucy! I'm sure things will be fine," said Hibiki as soothingly as possible. He mustered all his courage and turned to the man. "I'm staying here tonight."

"What? You aren't allowed Hibiki," replied the man.

"No, I am and that's final." Declared Hibiki shooting a glare. That one glare was enough to shut the man up. Hibiki sat back on his chair." So, I'll be here tonight!"

Lucy grinned. "Isn't that awesome..."

And soon, the sun set, dipping below the horizon. The birds settled down on their comfy nests and snuggled closer to each other. The cricket came out and started squeaking. Civilization settled down as Hibiki slept on the sofa in Lucy's hospital room. All was quiet...

Or not.

A masked figure quickly tiptoed until he reached Lucy's room. He grinned when he saw her. "Your next Lucy..." he hissed and stabbed her. More like tried to. Hibiki had grabbed the knife away from the man and threw it away.

"Now let's see who you are!" yelled Hibiki. Lucy stirred in the background, her eyes widening at the scene before her. But she accepted reality quickly and her eyes containing fear where replaced by courage. She sat up.

"Un mask him please Hibiki," she said. Hibiki nodded and took off the mask. It was Gomi of course. How couldn't it be? He was meant, meant to be the villain. And he had accepted his role perfectly and became the murderer that we all anticipated.

"What are you doing Gomi?" demanded Hibiki angrily. Gomi cocked his head to the side and laughed.

"Something obvious of course, being the villain."

"What the heck?" asked Hibiki.

"Exactly, being the villain. I hated it you know, I HATED IT HOW YOU WERE ALWAYS WITH LUCY!" he yelled slamming his fists down.

Hibiki and Lucy were speechless. "Gomi I-" stuttered Lucy.

"It's too late Lucy! I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU AND HIBIKI! AFTER ALL, I AM THE MURDERER!" he screamed going pretty much psycho.

Lucy quickly grabbed the phone and Hibiki attacked Gomi before he could grab a knife. The two boys continued you brawling outside of the hospital waking up many nurses and patients that were all hopeless at the scene. They watched with pure horror.

Hibiki launched a punch at Gomi which was easily avoided. Hibiki was not a fighter. "Damn it!" yelled Hibiki kicking as Gomi had just grabbed him and thrown him again.

"I WIN HIBIKI!" yelled Gomi landing the final hit.

Which never came.

The hit was soon blocked by a very angry natsu and Gray. They stood their hands raised tapping their feet. "How many hits can you get Gray? I bet I get more than you," said Natsu.

"Psh, no way," replied Gray smirking.

"You want to go?"

"I'd love to!" yelled Gray. So, the two boys started attacking Gomi as well only stopping when the police came. Gomi was arrested and taken away while Hibiki walked back to Lucy who was looking worried.

"You're hurt," muttered Lucy sadly.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll be fine! I heal after all right?" said Hibiki. Lucy smiled.

"Of course."

**yeah, short chapter. But this story is ending soon. We are seriously running out of ideas and we have too many stories to make this one very awesome. We have a feeling the ending will be incredibly crappy in all of your opinions so if you hate it, don't worry. We hate it too...-_- There will be an epilogue posted tomorrow so look forward to that :D **

**PLEASE NO HATE COMMENTS! THIS ISN'T OUR BEST STORY SO YEAH! IF YOU WANT A BETTER WRITTEN STORY, READ WHY NATSU OR I'M BACK FOR REVENGE NATSU. YOU CAN EVEN CHECK OUT THE OTHER PRIVATE SCHOOL, MATH CLASS AND COOKBOOK!**


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Lucy applied red lipstick and blush. She looked at the lipstick. L'amor. What a wonderful name for this wonderful night. The last prom was a disaster but this one but definitely be different. She knew it. Her dark blue dress dazzled under the light and her haired was tied beautifully..like a goddess. She stepped onto the dance floor feeling the heat and hearing the clacking of her heels. Outside, waiting for her, was her boyfriend, Hibiki.

He smiled as she stepped closer towards her. She smiled back at him and took the hand that he had offered for her. The pair elegantly walked towards the center of the floor and waited for the slow music to come, which it did.

"I still remember what happened last time," grinned Lucy.

"Awww Lucy, you know that was a failure..."

"But it's not going to be this time right?" asked Lucy.

"Of course not, it will be perfect," replied Hibiki.

"Yes, I know it will be perfect..." murmured Lucy.

They held each other's hand. The music was beginning his climax and they knew it. So,

they danced.

**Yep! End of story! Finally! Crappy ending? Well, it indeed was a very crappy and rushed ending but please no hate comments. You don't need to state facts that we already know...-_- Well, the nalu MAY be updating more but you never know. After all, we have a writers block. If you enjoyed this story, please check out our other ongoing stories:**

**1. Why natsu? 2. I'm back for revenge, natsu 3. Minerva's evil cookbook 4. Private school academy (nalu) 5. Mavis's math class**


End file.
